Let It Snow
by Alidiabin
Summary: Gibbs lets Holly Snow into his life.


**Title: **Let It Snow **  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,021**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings** mentions of prostitution. **  
Spoilers: **general season 7**  
Parings:** Gibbs/Holly Snow**  
Summary: **Gibbs lets Holly Snow into his life.

_**Let It Snow**_

One night a week, Leroy Jethro Gibbs does not busy his hands in his spartanly decorated basement with a sander and half-finished boat. He spends it upstairs in his kitchen cooking with Miss Holly Snow. The pair of social outcasts can be found making pleasant conversation over a bubbling pan. He is told how she is finally using that degree she worked so hard to get even if it a couple of decades late. She is told of his teams antics. He is also told how Holly still helps the girls when they need her assistance. He understood just, as he will always be a marine she will always be a courtesan.

"Isn't it amazing how good stake looks with vegetables," she uttered sarcastically as Gibbs collected the wine. He replied at first with a simple smirk.  
"It looks great," he uttered "so do you" he added sheepishly. Holly chuckled as she placed the salad on the table.  
"Not too bad yourself" she replied. Gibbs poured her a glass of wine. "If I have that I'll have to sleep in my car" she said as she pushed the glass away.  
"You can drive on one glass," Gibbs said as he examined the bottle of expensive foreign wine that Ziva had given him on his last birthday.  
"No" Holly said definitely as she looked down. Gibbs hand touched hers. "That's how my parents died" Gibbs rubbed her hand. She looked up at him. Their eyes met. "My Dad had gotten drunk at this dinner party, so my mother said she would drive she had only had one glass" she paused. "They ended up wrapped around a tree" she rubbed her eyes. "It was the summer before college"  
"I have a couch you can sleep on," he uttered nodding in understanding to well what it was like to have your whole family taken in an instant.  
"Thank you," she whispered. She picked up the wine glass.

Later that evening they sat on the floor of Gibbs house having drunk the bottle between them.  
"Come on Jethro" she begged, "Tell me how you lost your virginity"  
"No," he said. He looked at his watch "I think it's time we went to bed"  
"Where's your bed?" Holly asked. Gibbs sat her down on the couch.  
"This is your bed," he said. She pouted.  
"You're a real gentlemen I don't believe it a Prince Charming," she cried as Gibbs walked to laundry to collect some bedding. Gibbs returned to the lounge to find Holly asleep. Her red hair sprawled out over the pillow. He smirked and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and walked toward his bedroom turning the light out. A few second later her eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her face.  
"Give me my sin again," she whispered.

A few days later, Holly stood in his burnt orange walled bullpen. DiNozzo, David, and McGee were at their desks sending rapid-fire instant messages about stepmothers and ex-wives. Abby leaned on McGee's desk sending occasional scowls at Holly.  
"Holly" Gibbs said as he walked in with what Holly assumed to be his fifth coffee of the day.  
"Let me guess number five," she whispered pointing to the Styrofoam cup.  
"Six" Gibbs rolled his eyes as Ziva murmured about caffeine's effect on the body and Abby muttered about Styrofoam cups contribution to global warming. McGee and DiNozzo rolled their eyes in unison.  
"I know you probably have a case or something," she said as she thrust a piece of paper into Gibbs hand "But this came last night" Gibbs held it up. It was a letter.  
"You have a stalker," he said.  
"I had one but he's been sorted out," Holly said. "Are you saying I have another stalker?"  
"Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences" Tony butted in.  
"Jethro" Holly said looking at him.  
"You're staying with me," he said determined to protect her.  
"I have a gun" Holly said, "I will be staying in my own apartment"  
"Then why the hell did you bring this to me" he asked.  
"To investigate" she replied. Gibbs looked at her.  
"I will Holly," he whispered. "And you will let me protect you"  
"Now I understand why you've been married so many times" Holly whispered "You are an insufferable bastard" a chorus of laughs came from the team.  
"I know" he said a smirk crossing his face. "Stay here until I get back"

Gibbs rule proved right. Holly's harmless but obsessive brown-haired hazel-eyed stalker Guy Boyd had started stalking her again. Abby had claimed he was perhaps the easiest criminal they had ever caught; his fingerprints had been all over the letter. Guy had also been easily caught and had it in his head that since Holly had quit the game they could be together. Gibbs had guessed the man was mentally unstable; Ziva had given him paperwork proving so Ziva had also sadly reported the childhood abuse Guy Boyd had suffered. DiNozzo had asked inappropriate questions and quoted a couple of movies. Ziva had smacked him. McGee had laughed.

"I'm so moving," she said as she sat at Gibbs dinner table, the following Wednesday during her and Gibbs' weekly dinner.  
"I'm surprised you still leave in that dump," Gibbs said after all Holly used to earn thousands of dollars per night. Holly raised her eyebrows.  
"It was the place I rented when I first came out here" she said, "It's tiny but it's been the only constant in my life for nearly thirty years" Gibbs nodded. They stood in each other's air as they cooked a pasta dish Holly had brought the recipe for claiming she wanted to try something new.  
"Smells good" Gibbs said inhaling.  
"Me or the pasta" Holly said looking up at him. They looked at each other. Their lips were drawn together. They kissed. She pulled apart.  
"Might want to turn off the pasta," Gibbs said.  
"You never heard of waiting Jethro," Holly said.  
"My mother did teach me to be patient" Gibbs replied as he wrapped his arms around Holly. Smiles crossed both of their faces.

**A/N**: I did not see the chemistry of Gibbs and Holly Snow until 'Guilty Pleasure' because there was none in 'Jetlag' that just screwed with lots of character chemistry. I think I may of made Holly older than the actress who played her as I made her over forty five.


End file.
